Dear Sasuke: Sequel
by illbeyourhimitsu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's letters to each other between the day they started going out and graduation. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When Naruto had accidentally confessed to liking Sasuke _back_, he had no idea what was going to happen next. As he had walked home that day, Sasuke had just silently walked behind him, not a single quip or condescending comment out of him. That was until Sasuke turned a corner and went his own route. Not even a minute later, Naruto's phone buzzed with a text message.  
_Go out with me? –Sasuke _

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, and told himself that it was just the weather making his face all warm and his skin all tingly. Biting his lip, he shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. There was no way he was answering that. Sasuke wasn't going to let himself be ignored.

_Come on, Naruto, it's a simple enough question. Even for someone who's as stupid as you. –Sasuke _

Naruto could feel the rage working his way up through his throat.  
"I'm definitely not going to answer you if you say that." He mumbled to himself, staring at the message while waiting for the next text, which came as soon as the last.

_Sorry. Go out with me? I'll give you food. –Sasuke_

Idiot. Sasuke had to be a fool if he thought he could bribe Naruto with food. Well, it worked on him sometimes, _sometimes _being the key word.

Another text. Naruto briefly wondered how much credit Sasuke was willing to use up on him. Which, as he realized it, made him well up with pride. He was the one who was most important to Sasuke. Sasuke never texted anyone other than him, unless it was of urgency. That included the time a few girls from school had discovered his number and spammed him with texts. Not once had he told them to stop. Though he did change his number.

_I'll take you to see any movie you want, and then dinner. –Sasuke _

Again, Naruto felt a surge of rage arise. He was not going to be _bought. _And come on, dinner and a movie? How cliché.

_Concert? –Sasuke_

Naruto shook his head, although Sasuke couldn't see him. It had somehow turned into a game. Sasuke had to try to get Naruto to reply.

_I'll think of something that you'll like too much to refuse eventually. Or I'll just spam you until you change your number. –Sasuke_

That was the last text he received from Sasuke that day. The next, Sasuke just stared at him from a distance, which made Naruto's friend Gaara ask him if he had 'done something to piss off the Uchiha again.'

The texts came incessantly, and Naruto did his best to ignore them, until a week later, and Naruto just couldn't take it anymore.

_FINE. I'll go out with you. Just STOP. Please. Your driving me insane. –Naruto _

Of which Sasuke's reply was:

_*You're. Tomorrow, eight o'clock. I'll pick you up. –Sasuke _

At that, Naruto threw his phone on the floor, the screen cracking upon impact.

He had doubts that he was going to survive dating the infuriating being that is Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: So, remember how you guys actually liked that fic, 'Dear Sasuke'? You kept asking for more, so I made a sequel separate to that one. I have more chapters in store. Any requests?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, morning, Sakura!" Naruto greeted, loud as ever, if not _louder_. He was happy. More happier than he had been in a while. His grades had been steady, and he had a lover/partner/boyfriend – he still wasn't sure which applied to Sasuke the best.

"Hey." She gave a shaky smile. It hadn't been all that long since that they'd broken up. Not that Naruto had been thinking about that much.

He noticed her uneasiness, though, "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"It's just…" She ruffled her hair, fiddling with her fingers. Not that Naruto noticed. Sasuke had just walked in the door.

He waved vigorously at him, calling out "Hey, Sasuke! Over here." He grinned. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before his usual blank expression took over his face again.

"Morning, Naruto. Disturbing the class with your loud voice again?" Sasuke remarked, setting his books on the desks as he sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto elbowed his stomach, "Hey! If you really want me to come over will you treat me a little nicer?"

Sasuke rubbed his stomach, wincing slightly, "How about you treat _me_ a little nicer?"

"Hey, you're the one who - "

Sasuke cleared his throat and glanced over in Sakura's direction. She was clasping her hands together, her face tinged pink.

"Good morning, Sasuke," She beamed, "I was wondering if I could talk to you at lunch."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, met eyes with Naruto a moment before saying, "So talk to me at lunch."

"I mean…in private."

"I guess."

Then the teacher walked in and their lesson began. Naruto wondered about Sakura's request. She wasn't going to…ask him out? Even though she'd gone out with Naruto? Maybe that was a little hypocritical. He'd agreed to go out with Sasuke pretty quickly. Really, it was Sasuke who had taken his chance. Sasuke wouldn't agree to go out with her. He had nothing to worry about. But what would Sasuke's excuse be? If he wasn't going out with Naruto, he didn't have any reason. Oh, wait, Sasuke had already explained his dislike of her. But Sakura was persuasive…

_Shit! _Naruto Thought. _This is going to bother me all day. Or at least until after lunch._

Then a paper ball hit his nose. He looked up at Sasuke resting his cheek on his fist. He mouthed 'Read it."

Naruto unfolded the paper, smoothing out the creases roughly.

It read, _Don't worry. I'm not gonna go out with her or do anything else. _

_Oh. That helps. _Naruto thought, smiling.

Lunch came around, Sasuke and Sakura had their 'private talk', and the school day went quicker than Naruto thought it would.

"So…" Naruto began, on his and Sasuke's walk home.

"I rejected her. I think she might've cried a little." Sasuke said.

"I would say that's a good thing, but it really isn't…"

Sasuke smirked, "It is."


End file.
